A large and growing amount of information is communicated between computing devices over mobile telephone and other communication networks. This information consumes bandwidth and other resources. Further, operating systems of mobile devices can be very restrictive in nature and routing of information communicated through these networks can slow down, delay, or prevent communications through a network.